Friends in time
by JenniferMcFly
Summary: Marty gets a visit from his old friend Doc Brown. But the reunion lasts only briefly, as suddenly Cliff Tannen and Andrew Strickland from the year 2085 appear and kidnap Marty.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Marty

_Finally, I managed to translate the first chapter of my BTTF story into English. I hope you like it and please leave a comment. At this point I would like to thank my beta reader mijogeku._

_Disclaime__r: I don't own ‚Back to the Future'_  
><span>  
><em><span>Summary:<span>__  
><em>Marty gets a visit from his old friend Doc Brown. But the reunion lasts only briefly, as suddenly Cliff Tannen and Andrew Strickland from the year 2085 appear and kidnap Marty. After a while Marty finds out with the help of a young teenager named Calvin that he has landed in jail for time travelers…

_Title: Friends in time  
>Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Marty<em>

In the early morning hours of the 12th June 1991- there was comfortable silence above the roofs of the Eastwood Street. The road was one of the many new residential areas of Hill Valley and was locates only a stone's throw from the Eastwood ravine. The lights in most houses were probably out for quite some time and the residents already peacefully asleep. Only the garden of the little villa, where the newlywed couple McFly lived, was still bustling with some life…

A gentle breeze swirled through the brown hair of the young musician as he was busy trying to eliminate the last remnants of a surprise party, which his friends gave in honor of his 23- Birthday – anniversary. He still couldn't believe that he really just turned 23 years old. The last months have been running so fast for Marty and changed his life much. The first success with the band came. The first tours though the States, and thus the long-awaited prosperity.  
>He allowed himself one painted cherry red Porsche 356 convertible, a house, and so much more. For most people, it sounded like the typical beginning of a really good life and so it must have felt for the young man, as all his dreams seemed to come true.<br>The culmination of this was, for sure, when he married his longtime girlfriend, Jennifer Parker - uh now McFly; barely a month ago. Both had carefully considered this final step in their relationship, because they wanted to prevent that their life turned into a nightmare. Just like they had to see it on a journey into the year 2015.  
>At the thought of time travelling Marty's smile vanished instantly and he stared at pale moon in the night sky.<br>He hadn't seen his old friend Doc for a long time. It could have been five or six years, by now? Marty wondered what had happened to Doc and his family? Questions that Marty would never get an answer to, unless Doc returned. In the first year after Doc's disappearance, Marty spent nearly every day just to wait for his return, but nothing happened. And after the old garage, where the scientist lived before, was sold, Marty tried to break up with the past. But this was easier said than done, because the two had just spend too much time together and managed too many crazy adventures in the past, present and future. "I really wish you were here, Doc," Marty whispered softly.  
>Suddenly the sound of thunder had Marty pulled out of his reverie. Frantically he turned his head and saw through the hedges at the garden fence, bright, blue flashes of light. Marty wrinkled his brow thoughtfully, "Jesus Christ, what was that?" He murmured surprised and stood rooted to the spot.<br>The gears in his head began to turn quickly. That could not possibly be the Doc? Or could it? But the DeLorean had been completely destroyed by a train.  
>While Marty was thinking further, he even heard the familiar hiss of a door. Now there was no doubt. Doc was here, in front of his house!<br>Without hesitating for a moment longer, he was already excited from the gate and collided with someone. "Damn," he muttered, got up again and stared shocked in the face of no one else than Doctor Emmett L. Brown.

"This is heavy, Doc!" Marty stammered.  
>Doc Brown took Marty in his usual frantic manner by the shoulders and directed the young man to the time machine. "Marty, we do not have time for long speeches. You have to come back with me, "said the scientists excited and let go off Marty in order to search his dustbins.<br>Doc had quickly gathered together some utensils. He ran to the De Lorean and opened the lid of Mr. Fusion in order to supply them with energy.  
>"What? Where and why? "Marty asked, confused. He followed the inventor who looked at his young friend with a serious expression. "Great Scott, Marty! Not now, we really have no time for this. But, to make it quick, we go back to the past and then into the future!"<br>Marty nervously rubbed his neck and rolled his eyes annoyed. "Doc, if you can remember we had that already! Wait, what are you doing, Doc?"

"Marty, what are you waiting for? Fast, get in the car! We have no time!"The tone of the scientist's voice was sharper. With a quick movement he opened the heavy front passenger door and urged his companion to hurry.  
>"No, no, no, Doc. You suddenly appear here from nowhere. I will not go anywhere before ..." The doctor has just lost his patience and interrupted him:" Don't you understand? Marty, we have to do something for our families?"<br>"Not so fast, doc! What are you talking about? What happened to our families? Is something wrong with our children? Tell me what exactly is going on! "  
>"Not quite, Marty. We must return to remove the traces of your... of our time traveling trips, otherwise there will be a huge disaster in the future. This and other incidents leading to a chain reaction, the whole space-time... "<p>

The scientist could not end his speech. Out of nowhere, two tall men appeared in a kind of futuristic police uniform.  
>There fronts bore a reddish hourglass symbol emblazoned with the letters ASPTT *.<br>"So we meet again! Caught you red handed here, haven't we, Doctor Brown?" Grinned the older, bald officer and took a step closer. "It was not very clever of you to escape, no one has ever escaped me."  
>Emmett turned white with shock and staggered back a few meters. Marty, who thought the whole scene appeared suspicious glanced slightly at him.<br>"Doc, what's going on? Those are not terrorists again with whom you have meddled, right? "He whispered. But this question should remain unanswered.  
>"And look, who have we got here?" Said the younger of the two men and turned his head slightly to one side.<br>"Martin Seamus McFly, the first person who ever traveled back in time! It will be a great pleasure for me to execute the arrest warrants against you. Officer Strickland, please take Mr. McFly into arrest!"  
>Marty was just trying to escape the situation, when he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and everything around him sank into blackness.<p>

* ASPTT-American Society for the Prevention of Time Traveling


	2. Chapter 2: The Future

I am back, [unfortunately not from the future^-^Maybe next time:]

Sorry it took me so long to translate this chapter. *shame on me* But in the last months I was really busy.

A/N: I want to say thank you to Ultraawesomeness and Emmy McFly-Keaton-Flaherty-Fox for your reviews^-^. And I also want to thank my beta-reader mijogeku, who always helped me a lot.  
>I hope you enjoy reading it and maybe leave a comment. I really would like to know what you thing.<p>

lg JenniferMcFly

Disclaimer: I don't own ‚Back to the Future'

Chapter 2: The Future

The young guitarist woke up slowly and felt a huge headache. Groaning in pain, he turned his head from one to the other side of the bed. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was that he celebrated his birthday, yesterday. Judging by his headache, maybe it was a little bit too wild.  
>Last night he felt confused by a strange dream. Doc Brown asked him to travel back in time with him, topped by getting arrested by two policemen.<p>

"Oh, what a strange dream" yawned Marty and looked around carefully. One brief and slurry look made him realize that he unfortunately was not in his own bedroom. In a dark corner of the room he saw the shadow of a familiar-looking silhouette, but because of the darkness he could only guess who it was.  
>"Doc, is that you?" He asked in a voice full of expectation, hoping that it was the scientists. But unfortunately de didn't get an answer. Instead, the person carefully took a seat on the bed in which Marty was still lying.<br>"Relax." a friendly, unknown male voice said. "You have slept for almost five hours and I think you have a terrible headache?" Marty felt a wet cloth on his forehead. He blinked a few times to clear his view.  
>"What's wrong with the light?" asked Marty irritated. The young man grinned, amused, and raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to overstimulate your cornea and thus aggravate your headache even more. But now you're - more or less healthy - in the good old year 2085" The unknown teenager was smiling. Marty blinked again. Why the hell did the boy's words sound so much like something Doc would say? If only his head wasn't pounding so much… But wait! What did he say - 2085? "Wow this is heavy, Jeez - 2085?"", Marty screamed, totally overwhelmed with the whole situation and sat bolt upright in bed this instant. The headache didn't exist anymore. Suddenly the lights flashed on in the room and he realized that the young person in front of him was wearing a kind of futuristic orange prison uniform. It hit Marty like lightning bolt and his thoughts were even more confused.<p>

"Wait a minute ..." He gasped.  
>Instinctively, the young guitarist tore the blanket from his body and was horrified when he noticed that he was wearing the same jumpsuit. Suddenly, Marty was aware that his crazy dream probably was not a dream after all.<br>"That can't be true ...," stuttered Marty distraught. He moved backwards like a crab, until finally – his upper body - slipped over the edge of the bed and hit the floor hard. "Oh Jeez...!" Marty screamed and groaned in horror and in pain.

The young man watched him as he was doing his unusual gymnastic exercises and thought. "Poor guy actually thinks that this was all a bad dream." Sympathizing, he crouched next to him on the floor. "Is everything alright?" He asked worried. "You got it bad. I've seen a few guys who woke up here after arrest, but none were as disoriented as..." he keep talking.

He wasn't listening anymore. He needed a few minutes to calm down. Marty sat up cautiously carefully and nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
>'I have no idea what you just said, but where the hell am I?" He asked irritably, and interrupted the [other's] flow of speech. He looked at the boy.<p>

"As I have just tried to explain, you're here in ASPTTP, short for American Society for the Prevention of Time Travel Prison, Hill Valley. For someone who is here for a journey through time, you're pretty slow on the uptake." Grinned the brown-haired boy and tried to cheer up his cellmate. "Oh man, don't look like that. We are all sitting here for the same reason."

When Marty heard the words, he immediately hung his shoulders and looked shocked into the face of his opponent. That couldn't be true? He landed in a prison for time travelers in 2085? Could it get any worse? "Doc, what have we gotten ourselves into?," he muttered to himself, unsure.

The teen frowned thoughtfully. "Doc? I have never heard that name before. My name is Calvin, Calvin Martin McFly, but my friends usually call me Cal. "He said with a smile on his lips and turned to shake his cellmate's hand.

Marty, however, jumped, and studied the brown-haired teenager attentively as he had been stung a bee. "McFly? Calvin McFly? But you are ... my ... my ... uh ... you ... you're so tall!" stammered the elder of the two confused. The wheels in Marty's head began to turn. No wonder that the boy seemed so familiar. Calvin has had to be one of his descendants. And apart from the body size, he even looked a lot like him. Calvin had the same bright blue eyes and was wearing a hairstyle that resembled that of his great-grandfather. But why was he here? That made no sense, right? Well, he should take care of it later.  
>First he had to establish a good dammed alibi, because of all the time traveling Marty knew that it wasn't wise, if one of his relatives, or anyone else, knew his true identity. On the other hand, the police who arrested him knew about his true identity. While Marty was still in deep though about an appropriate name for himself, Calvin coughed shortly. I am reluctant to interrupt your daydreaming, but would you be so kind to tell me your name? I wouldn't like to call my new cellmate 'Hey You' all the time.<p>

"Well, its Mc F" he interrupted himself helplessly, but then the image of a man appeared before his eyes. "Um ... Michael, Michael Fox," he continued. The name came so easily out of his mouth. No surprise there, Michael J. Fox was his favorite actor. "Well, I hope the boy will believe me!" Marty thought to himself and couldn't suppress a grin.

Calvin felt that something was wrong with his cellmate. He didn't know what exactly was wrong with Michael, but the uncomfortable feeling still continued.  
>One reason to be on guard, because he felt that one shouldn't trust anyone in times like this. Especially not people who you only just met and had no idea where they came from.<p>

-

Emmett restlessly walked up and down in his cell. He felt immensely guilty. Instead of bringing everything back in order, he had only exacerbated the whole situation and to make things worse, he had pulled Marty even deeper into the mess than he already was.  
>"Hopefully Marty is alright? I don't want to think about what this board will do to him." The scientist murmured, absorbed with worry and ran his hand nervously through the white disheveled hair. Damn why had he not previously come to the conclusion that one day the secret of the time machine could fall into the wrong hands. He should have known better. Especially after what had happened in the past, or rather, what he was allowed to witness in the future. Doc didn't like to remember the alternative reality from 1985 .He should have learned from it.<br>Furthermore, he was troubled with worries about his own family who he last saw in 2012.  
>Originally he wanted to settle there permanently with them, but everything went wrong that day…<p>

In a proven way he ended his desperate thoughts, as the cell door opened with a mechanical hiss and a short grown cop entered the room.  
>"Good morning, Doctor Brown," said Officer Blacksmith in a calm voice. He looked at the scientist with a serious expression and activated the electric ankle bracelet.<br>"It would be better if you would follow me! Our director of the prison term would be happy to talk with you about the incident last night. This time I recommend you to behave more appropriately. Unless you want to experience firsthand how some electricity feels? "

-

In another part of the time prison officer Tannen stood beside a pine desk made of stainless steel and watched his boss, who glared at the transparent screen. The scene was from yesterday night and showed the outbreak of Dr. Emmett Brown."How could you incompetent idiot let it happen that this so-called scientist escaped? If you were not my step-son, I would have you kicked out a long time ago. You're just like your father, a slacker. You're lucky that Andrew has saved the thing and could even arrest the most wanted criminal of all times. My grandfather, Gerald Strickland would have been proud of his great-grandson." The chair turned and a bald, elderly man stood up-. He looked about 60 years old, but with the rejuvenation technique of today you could never be so sure. The average life expectancy in 2085 was nevertheless 125 years.

Cliff Tannen stepped to his superior. He gritted his teeth and swallowed his anger. Even though he was not the brightest, he knew that this moment was not suitable to be arguingwith his boss. " In the future I will take better care of our prisoner Director ... Marshall, Mr. Strickland, Sir."


End file.
